


Taking Chances

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beanie cooks, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Interfering Viggo, M/M, Pic Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is afraid to take any chances. Viggo tries to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pics of Orlando (from March of 2007) below.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/LOTR/The%20Fellowship/Orlando/orlando2.jpg.html) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/LOTR/The%20Fellowship/Orlando/orlando1.jpg.html)

Sean made a noise between a sigh and a growl as his phone rang yet again. After a quick glance at the number on the caller ID, he heaved another sigh and picked up.

"Yes, I've seen the fucking pictures," he began before the caller had a chance to say anything. "Yes, they're lovely. No, I haven't talked to him. Now bugger off, Vig."

Sean heard Viggo's raspy chuckle from the other end of the line. "Ohh, a bit touchy, are we, Bean? What makes you think this isn't just a friendly call to check up on you?"

"Viggo, you can't even remember your own phone number, so I know you have to look up mine every time you call me. Don't try to tell me you called just to hear my voice. I know you better than that." Sean paused a minute, cringing a little at the unholy glee he heard in Viggo's laugh.

"Besides," he added with yet another sigh, "Ian's already called me. And Karl. The hobbits. Little brother Dave. Even Bana called this morning to torment me."

"So you liked them, huh?"

Sean held the phone out and stared at it for a second or two in amazement. "Of course I liked them," he finally replied. "They were fucking amazing. He looked ... he looked ..." Sean struggled to find the right words. "...debauched. Absolutely sinful. And absolutely delicious."

Viggo smiled at the breathlessness in his friend's voice. "He did, didn't he?"

The knowing tone in Viggo's voice annoyed Sean all over again. "What?! Why does everyone feel like they have to call me just because the elf's gone and done some sexy pictures? It's not like I'm his keeper! Hell, I barely see the kid..." The sound of Viggo's barely suppressed mirth filtered through Sean's tirade. "And what is so goddamned funny?"

The American took a deep breath, fighting to contain the laughter that was still trying to bubble out. "Sean, you're an amazingly talented actor, really you are, but that bullshit's not fooling anyone but you. Maybe Orlando, but I doubt it."

Sean bit his lip, glad for once that his friend was a thousand miles away and couldn't see him. Viggo was probably right, of course. He usually was. But Sean's instinct for denial refused to give up. "Vig, what the fuck are you talking about? You lost me after the 'amazingly talented' part."

"Do you really want me to say it, Sean? Will hearing the words make it real enough for you that you'll do something about it finally?" Viggo's voice was gentle now, laughter giving way to concern.

Sean slumped down onto the couch, body echoing the resignation in his voice. "Probably not, but tell me anyway."

"You've been smitten with Orlando ever since 'Rings', Sean. I can't understand why you won't do anything about it. The kid's crazy about you, always has been. What is it you think you're accomplishing by refusing to admit how you feel? Why do you think everyone's been calling you? Now is the perfect opportunity to say something to him. Talk to him. Orlando's not the same kid he was in New Zealand. Although, to tell the truth, he was a lot more mature even then than you gave him credit for. He's a man now, perfectly capable of making his own decisions. It's not fair for you to make this one for him. To not even give him a chance. You're a stubborn man, Sean, and I know you've already made up your mind that nothing could ever happen between you and Orlando, but have you really thought about why?"

"Why? My god, Vig, look at him! Young, beautiful, vibrant, alive, perfect. Orlando doesn't need an old man like me in his life, especially not now." The sadness in Sean's voice was palpable, making Viggo's own heart ache for his friend.

"I do look at him, Sean. I look at him a lot. And what I see when the two of you are together is why I'm wasting my breath on you now. I see the way his eyes follow you. I see the way his face lights up when you walk in. I see the way his hand shakes just the tiniest bit when he touches you. Orlando tries to keep his guard up around you, but I've seen his eyes when he looks at you. The love, the hunger, the pain ... it's all there,Sean. He just doesn't want you to see it. The two of you could have something so special. Don't throw it away just because of your pride or your fear or whatever the hell it is that's been holding you back."

Sean closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. "Vig, I ... "

"Just trust me, please, Sean. Call your elf. Invite him over for dinner or out for a drink or something. If you don't believe me, just get together with him and see for yourself." Viggo's voice turned lighter, teasing. "If you don't call him, I will. And I'll tell him you're not feeling well and that he might want to swing by and check on you, maybe fix dinner for you ..."

"You're evil. You know that, don't you?"

"I am," Viggo said agreeably. "but it's for a good cause. Give him a chance, Sean. Just give him a call, okay?"

Sean knew there was no way he was going to win this battle. Viggo was at least as stubborn as Sean himself, and he knew without a doubt that the American would make good on his threat to call Orlando. With a sigh of resignation, he finally gave in. "Fine. I'll call him tomorrow, but if he's out of town or busy or ..."

Viggo interrupted Sean's hopeful disclaimer. "Don't worry, he won't be. Love you, Sean. Talk to you in a couple days." Viggo was giggling again as he hung up and Sean knew that Orlando would be getting a phone call as well. He looked down at the phone still in his hand and couldn't help wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean follows Viggo's advice, but wonders if he's making the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is a picture of Sean from the _Marie Claire_ photo shoot (also from 2007 maybe?) In my mind, this is what Sean is wearing for his dinner with Orlando, simply because it's my favorite outfit on Sean - casual and comfortable, yet still sexy as all hell.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/LOTR/The%20Fellowship/Beanie/Pensive.jpg.html)

 

Sean looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. When had he gotten so old? He certainly didn't feel as old as the face staring back at him looked. He shook his head and turned away. This was a bad idea. One of the worst ideas in history, if one wanted to get technical about it. He wondered for the millionth time why in the hell he had let Viggo talk him in to this. Granted, Orlando had sounded happy to hear from him. Sounded sincere, possibly even excited about having dinner with 'his Beanie' tonight, but that was just the way Orlando was. He was always happy and excited about everything. That was one of the things Sean loved the most about the kid. Not even turning 30 had diminished his youthful exuberance. Hell, he'll probably still be bouncing around like a puppy when he's 80, Sean thought with a smile. Anyway, it was too late to back out now. Orlando was probably already on his way over to Sean's house. Nothing to do but make the best of it. Even if nothing came of the evening, which Sean was sure was what was going to happen despite Viggo's reassurance, it would be nice to see Orlando again. Lustful thoughts and broken hearts aside, Orlando was still one of Sean's best friends and he couldn't help but miss the little bugger when he wasn't around.

Sean wandered back into the kitchen, nervously checking and rechecking to make sure everything was perfect. A salad was chilling in the refrigerator, bread ready to be popped in the oven and his grandmother's special alfredo sauce was simmering on the stove. He couldn't help smiling as he remembered the amount of cajoling he had to do to get the 'secret family recipe' from her. Really, the old girl was incorrigible. Almost as bad as Viggo.

_"And why do you need my recipe again, Sean?" Sean decided right then and there that it should be illegal for grandmothers to smirk like that._

_"I'm just having a friend over for dinner, Gran, and I wanted to try something new."_

_"She must be really special..."_

_"*He*, Gran. It's a he. And it's just Orlando. Nothing special, just dinner with a friend."_

_"Ohh, Orlando, eh? That pretty young thing? Well, I guess I can make an exception for him. On one condition."_

_Sean arched his eyebrow at her. The twinkle in her eyes made him almost afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "What's that?"_

_"I want you to promise me that you'll tell him how you feel, Sean. And I want details of the whole evening!"_

_"Gran, I don't know what you ... "_

_"...don't know what I mean'. I know, love. You always were stubborn, Sean. Blind too. But promise me anyway. No promise, no recipe."_

Of course, Sean had caved. No one could resist his grandmother, least of all him. And he really did want that recipe. He walked over to the stove and lifted the lid from the pot. After stirring it again, he took a tiny taste. Not as good as Gran's yet, but certainly not bad for the first time. Not that he was trying to impress Orlando with his cooking skills, it was just ... well ... ok, yeah, he was trying to impress him. _Whatever works_ , Sean thought with a shrug, as he slipped the bread into the oven. Glancing at his watch, Sean realized that Orlando should be there any minute. He put a pot of water on for the fettuccine, then stood still, frowning as he tried to remember if he had forgotten anything. The sound of the doorbell ringing startled Sean out of his reverie. With a resigned sigh, he made his way to the front door.

Sean barely got the door open before Orlando bounded into the room and into his arms with a delighted "BEANIE!". Sean found himself enveloped in a crushing, full-body bear hug that knocked the breath out of him. He was pretty sure he heard a rib or two crack as well, but that was okay, because Orlando was back in his arms again and suddenly all was right with the world.

"God, I've missed you so much, Beanie!"

Orlando had loosened his hold enough that Sean was able to catch a breath. "Missed you too, lad," he wheezed. "But you gotta take it easy on an old man. I think you crushed my ribs!"

Orlando just laughed and kissed Sean's nose. "You're a big, strong man, Beanie. You can take it!"

Sean put his hands on Orlando's shoulders and held him at arm's length. The boy looked positively sinful. Black dress pants and a black button down shirt. Simple but deadly. "You look good, elfling."

"So do you, Sean. That sweater really brings out the green in your eyes. And it's soft too."

Orlando ran his hand gently over the sleeve of Sean's sweater. It took all of Sean's willpower not to simply melt into the floor right there. He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Dinner's almost ready ... " He hoped that his voice didn't sound as breathless to Orlando as it did to him.

"Great!" Orlando was already bounding off toward the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?"

"There's a bottle of wine in the fridge..." Sean realized what he was saying. Orlando opening a wine bottle was never a good idea. "No, never mind. Here, stir this and I'll pour the wine."

"Still don't trust me with a wine bottle, Beanie?"

"Orlando," Sean replied patiently, "you nearly put my eye out."

"One time!" Orlando answered defensively.

"One time with me!" Sean said. "Then there was the time you hit Dom in the back of the head. And the time you knocked Viggo's clock over. And the time you hit Elijah in the ... "

"Okay, okay! Fine. I get it. You open the wine. But none of those incidents were entirely my fault!"

Sean laughed as he opened the refrigerator, got out a bottle of white wine and took it into the dining room, opening it and pouring it without incident. The next hour passed in a warm comfortable haze as the two friends ate, talked, laughed, gossiped and reminisced.

After they had finished eating and carried the dishes into the kitchen, Sean opened a second bottle of wine and they moved into the living room. Although it had been warm earlier in the day, it had turned cool after the sun set. Sean lit a fire then sank into the sofa beside Orlando. The two sat in peaceful, companionable silence for several minutes.

When Orlando finally spoke up, his voice was quiet, almost hesitant. "Sean, can I ask you something?"

Sean looked over at his friend, curious about the change in his attitude. "Of course, elfling. What's on your mind?"

Orlando was quiet for several more seconds. He drew his leg up underneath him and turned so that his body was facing Sean, although his eyes stayed locked on the flickering firelight. "Viggo called me today, asked me if I'd talked to you yet. I told him we were having dinner together tonight. You know how Vig is ... kinda weird sometimes ..." he paused, glancing up at Sean.

When Sean nodded, he continued. "He told me 'don't hide'. Those were his exact words - 'don't hide'. And he also told me to make sure that I told you to 'do it'. He wouldn't explain any further. As a matter of fact, he hung up right after that." Orlando finally looked away from the fire and into Sean's eyes. "What was he talking about, Sean? What's going on?"

Sean sighed and looked away. He should have known Viggo would do something like this. He had hoped that they would be able to just spend some time together hanging out and that he might be able to avoid the whole 'being-in-love-with-Orli' issue, but apparently Viggo had other plans.

"Sean?"

The undeniable fear in Orlando's voice broke through Sean's thoughts. He turned his eyes back to the younger man and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Orli, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean finally opens up and tells Orlando the truth.

"What's wrong, Sean? What's going on?" Orlando was trying hard to control the panic he felt, but knew it showed in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, lad. Really." Sean hated hearing the fear in Orlando's voice. He was silently cursing Viggo for putting him in this position. He _had_ to tell Orlando everything now, if only to ease his mind. Unfortunately, Sean had no idea where to even begin and his hesitancy was making Orlando even more nervous. He was chewing on his thumbnail again, a sure sign that he was agitated. Sean moved his hand from Orlando's cheek and gently took the younger man's hand in his own, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Look at me, elfling." Orlando lifted his eyes to meet Sean's. "I don't know how to tell you this. I'm really not even sure if I should, but Viggo's left me no choice about it."

"Tell me what, Sean?" The confusion and frustration Orlando saw in his friend's eyes eased his own fears somewhat. He was more concerned about Sean right now. "You can tell me anything, Beanie. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. It's just that this is different. I ... god, I'm gonna fucking kill Viggo."

"Just tell me, Sean." Orlando was beginning to suspect what Sean wanted to say, but he wanted to hear Sean say it. His voice became softer, more seductive but also more assured. He leaned closer to Sean. "Just say the words, Sean. I need to hear you say it."

Sean looked into those dark brown eyes so close to his own and saw only compassion and acceptance and yes, love. Something broke inside him and suddenly he couldn't get the words out fast enough. "I love you, Orlando. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life holding you, loving you ... "

The torrent of words died on Sean's lips as he saw the tears in Orlando's eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Orli! Please don't cry ... "

"Beanie, you idiot!" Orlando laughed through his tears. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you?"

"You ... you're okay? You don't hate me now?" Sean still couldn't believe it was possible that this beautiful creature could love him in return.

"Hate you? Sean, you've just made me the happiest person on the planet! I love you, Beanie. I always have. I just never said anything because you never seemed interested."

Sean smiled sheepishly. "What can I say, lad? I _am_ an idiot."

"I think we've already established that," Orlando said with a smirk. "And will you please kiss me now? I've waited on you long enough!"

Sean pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him gently, amazed and delighted to find that Orlando's lips were every bit as soft and warm and delicious as they looked. Orlando purred and nuzzled closer to Sean, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both men were breathless and slightly dazed.

"Wow," Orlando gasped. "That was ... wow."

"It was," Sean agreed in the same breathless tone.

"More," Orlando demanded, as he crawled onto Sean's lap. Sean was more than happy to comply.

After several more minutes of intense kissing, with a bit of groping thrown in here and there, Sean realized that they were either going to have to stop or he was going to have to take Orlando upstairs and fuck him into next week. He was seriously hoping for the latter, but he wasn't sure yet if the younger man was ready for that next step.

"Orli," Sean gasped. "Orli, slow down a minute..."

Orlando was busy licking and nipping at Sean's neck and the only response Sean got was a growled negation. That was enough for Sean. He stood, lifting Orlando with him. Orlando purred happily and wrapped himself more completely around the older man. When they reached the bedroom, Sean detached Orlando from his neck and stood him on his feet again.

"So beautiful," Sean whispered as he gently stroked Orlando's cheek. "Everything about you is so beautiful."

Orlando turned his head and pressed his lips against Sean's palm. "Make love to me, Sean. Make me yours."

Without another word, Sean drew the younger man into his arms and kissed him gently. The two men undressed each other slowly, taking time to worship one another's bodies, to love each other the way they had both craved for so long. When Sean finally pressed inside Orlando's warm, willing body, he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sean, look at me. Please ... "

Sean opened his eyes again and was surprised to see tears in Orlando's eyes, as well.

"I love you, Sean."

"Love you too, Orli. Love you so much."

Orlando felt his orgasm approaching fast. Sean's knowing hand on his erection was driving him insane. "Say it again, Sean. Please say it again."

"I love you, elfling. Always..."

Hearing those words, words he had waited so long for, in Sean's breathless voice was all Orlando needed. He came with a loud cry, gasping Sean's name. Feeling Orlando coming beneath him, knowing that he was the one responsible, brought Sean to his own orgasm, tears of happiness filling his eyes once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean was awakened by the insistent ringing of his phone. He picked it up and growled, "What?"

"Morning, Sean! How did it go last night?"

"Viggo, it's six fucking o'clock in the morning."

"I know. I wanted to catch you before you and the elf started going at it again."

Orlando opened one eye and looked curiously at Sean. Sean gave him a warm smile and ran his fingers through the messy brown curls before turning his attention back to Viggo. With a wink at Orlando, he said, "What makes you think the elf is even here?"

Viggo laughed so loudly that Orlando could hear it. "Because you answered the phone, Sean. If you were there by yourself you would just let it ring. Or jerk it out of the wall. But we wouldn't want anything to disturb the elf's beauty sleep, now would we?"

"I hate you. I really do."

"I know. So I take it everything went according to plan last night?"

"I mean I really, really hate you."

"I'll take that as a yes. You really hate to be proven wrong, don't you, Sean?" Viggo's ridiculous giggle made it impossible for Sean to stay grumpy, as much as he wanted to. Besides, Viggo's meddling had brought him and Orlando together.

"I guess under the circumstances I can forgive you this time." Responding to Orlando's frantic gestures, Sean added, "By the way, the elf says good morning."

"Tell him I said good morning back." Viggo's voice became more serious. "I'm really happy for you two, Sean."

"Thank you. You may be a crazy, meddling, hippie artist, but you're also a good friend. You've given me more than I ever dreamed I could have and I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

"My pleasure, Sean. I love you both and I'm glad you finally got things worked out. Just take good care of each other."

"We will, Vig." Sean smiled as he looked over at Orlando. His lover had fallen asleep again, but had a content smile on his face. He looked so beautiful that it made Sean's heart ache. "We will."

Sean hung up the phone and cuddled up behind Orlando, breathing in the younger man's scent. With a blissful sigh, Sean wrapped around Orlando, holding him close as sleep reclaimed him.


End file.
